Bright Side of the Dark Side
by Molerina17
Summary: Claudia Frollo is a young teenager living with her mother, her two brothers and her father, Judge Claude Frollo. She's not afraid to be Rotten to the Core, but she has her rebellious side too.
1. Chapter 1

I was born on a spring, starry night at about 8:00 p.m. My mother was reading a book in the family chamber near a mantelpiece with my older brother Clement (who was a toddler at the time) and a maid for her needs. My father was out in the village on parole, which meant that he was looking for thieves, and hunting gypsies. My mother is named Angela, for she sang just like an angel and danced gracefully as a swan. Her skin was white as an angel's wing, while her bright brown eyes and her black, silk, hair have always attracted men but she only had eyes for one man, my father. She always wore pretty dresses when she danced and the audience would always cheer for her. When my parents first met, it was love at first sight. My mother had just finished a dance number and my father was on parole with his guards and his black horse, Snowball. My father stopped at the girl and was intrigued by her actions. He walked up to her and smiled. Yes my father was proud, and this shocked the other people for they never saw this man so happy in his life. "Your honor, what brings you here?" my mother asked my father who looked very nervous. "I've been lured here by your music," my father replied "It always intrigues me to hear someone as kind and beautiful as you are." This woman was happy to hear such a compliment from a ruler as strict and stern as my father was to anyone else. So my father always visited my mother to hear her musical ways. On a nice warm day, my father proposed to her in front of the millions of people she was singing and dancing to. He bent down on one knee and showed my mother the most beautiful, diamond ring made especially for her and soon the words came out like God spoke the words of advice to his son, Jesus, "Angela, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I would give up my life to be with you. Will you marry me?" My mom did say yes with a whole bunch of people cheering for glory, and the new couple danced on stage together with a song of love and happiness. But mom, always had a sense of knowing what was best for me and my two brothers but sometimes, even my father needed her advice at one time or another. On the day I was born, My mom was very nervous for she knew the many things that can occur in childbirth but the one thing she wanted most, was her husband to be at her bedside. So, without warning a nearby maid ran to the village and found the man with his black horse and a few guards. After my father heard about this, he raced home to tend to his wife. A medic was called and escorted everyone out, including my father. Everyone waited nervously, my father stood near the door. The medic soon exited the room and claimed that the infant was healthy and the childbirth was successful. My father thanked him for all of his hard work, and escorted the doctor out the door. As soon as everything went silent, it was dark out. Suddenly, to her own surprise laid a young child from heaven for my mother to raise as her own. She soon crooned the little baby to sleep with a nice lullaby that her mother sang to her as a child, and kissed her on the forehead knowing that this child will be it's father's pride and joy.

"What a perfect little angel." Mom said in an angelic voice, soon the door peered open and a man in dark, judicial robes entered the master bedroom. "It's a girl, honey, just what you've always wanted." My mom said happily, hoping to get a good reply from her husband. My father smiled and said, "I am blessed with a blossom. A beautiful, little blossom, which will bloom with the health and strength she needs to survive." "My loving angel, may I bestow the honor of naming this special girl?" Father asked with a grin as he stroked my mother's hair. "Why of course, honey." My mother smiled. The couple looked at the young newborn, then at each other. He finally spoke. "Claudia, a name I cherished for years,

That my prayers for a young girl has come true. With the light of heaven guiding her to a brand new start, that can make a change in you." My father was good at poetry since he was a young child himself. He then turned, and smiled at his wife who was holding the sleeping baby girl close to her chest. He then laid right next to his lover, and started to stroke her hair. My mom was astonished, "Claudia Angela, a pretty name indeed." she replied. All through that night, my parents cuddled me, sang me lullabies and told me stories. It was a special dream come true for my parents, especially my father for he always wanted a daughter to have and to hold in his own arms and keep, as his own.

It was a new start for my parents, their very own daughter of justice was born and soon to learn about the ropes of the courtroom for justice was in my blood. Speaking of justice and court systems, there is a little catch to my life story however, I'm a descendant of a villain, but not just any antagonist one of the darkest and the cruelest of all villain kind. I wouldn't even have been named Claudia if it weren't for one particularly minor detail. My father, is the wicked, Judge Claude Frollo.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart sang every morning when I woke up. The sun rose to greet the new day and the only people up were me and my two brothers, Clement and Dominick. "Claudia, aren't we going to the horse stables or not." My brother motivated me to come out and go ride. My brother Clement, is the eldest son and is also funny like my Uncle Jehan is when he came to visit. My older brother also knew what was right for me and made I went on the right path. I, Claudia, was the second and the only daughter of the family. Basically, I'm a daddy's girl being his blossom and all. Blossom, is also a nickname that my father gave me when I was a newborn. Me and my father both have a lot in common which means we have a very strong bond and a nice relationship. Being the only girl in the family did have it's advantages, but my brothers did have some advantages as well. Finally there is my younger brother, Dominick. He always was someone who was curious about everything. Dominick's best trick we liked was when he always took our father's hat and ran all around the palace claiming that he was the judge. Me and Clement would always laugh and had to chase our little brother down before father showed up himself. It always ended with father saying with a grin on his face, "You will soon fit into it my boy, It will just take some time."

We were all three peas in a pod all powered by justice. On nice days, it was a sibling custom to ride our horses out in the open fields behind our home early in the mornings or in the twilight when the sun starts to set. The grass was green and the sky was blue with the sun shining across the horizon, greeting a new day to the three of us. My horse, Flicka, is black as the darkest night, just like my father's horse and, is sleek like him too. She always knew the best tricks and always tried her best. Horse riding was my life and it always has been. There was always the sound of galloping hooves across the meadow each morning and it always brought music to my ears.

My parents did lots to keep us happy so we always give back as a way of saying Thank you very much for everything. When my parents were very proud of us the night before, My brothers and I always did something special before we left for school, or before breakfast was even served or made like a gift for example. Being in a rich household means that we have a palace-like mansion and a few maids and servants. Our home is full of medieval designs including a courtroom near the front door. There are many chambers in our home and they are always very beautiful. There were also paintings of my father that always inspired me to do better with sword fighting or horse riding. It always felt like he was talking to me through that particular painting, telling me to do better at that subject and make things better for my family if they were in distress.

I loved my family, and I knew that they loved me. I was born to fight and make things right by making it a life of justice for me and my friends and family. I was proud for who I am even father told me that at times. I never wanted to be anyone else but me.


End file.
